


Walking Home

by xenacryst



Category: Max Headroom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenacryst/pseuds/xenacryst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is walking away really walking home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia (lydiabell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/gifts).



Outside the Big Time Television van the wind was weak and cold, rustling rain soaked leaves and bits of torn posters around their ankles. The wreck of the chopper down the hill was a sullen reminder of the equally sullen faces that would be asking questions of them when they got back to the studio. Edison hoisted his camera and started walking down the other side of the hill.

"Home is that way." Theora pointed her thumb and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Home... Theora." Edison stopped, but didn't turn around. "Theora. Did you ever wonder what would happen if we didn't come back? If we just failed to walk back in one day?"

"The way you work, I'm sure they'll make you disappear some time."

"No, I mean disappear ourselves." Edison glanced at the wreckage and then looked out over what passed for wilderness. "We're twenty minutes away from the city, and the chopper's dead. Why not walk away?" He pointed to a tree covered hill indistinguishable from any of the others around.

"Edison." Theora tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The network needs you. Max needs you." She didn't say, "I need you."

"Damn it, Theora! You've just spent an hour watching Reg. That's who the networks need. Someone who can survive, keep the credits rolling. I've just got my camera and a pair of legs that walk me into trouble as much as out of it."

Edison let the camera fall on its strap, hanging behind his back and started walking down the hill. Theora rolled her eyes, taking another look at the van and the smoldering chopper. She wanted to call out, "You're better than that." The wind gusted, and the moment passed. There were worse ways to go than following Edison into the woods.


End file.
